kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130622234408
Narrator: Thomas and Percy were best friends. They tell each other everything. (Thomas peeps his whistle, and Percy peeps back) They even had a best friend's whistle. One morning, Thomas and Percy were shunting freight cars. Thomas: My favorite days are when we work together. Narrator: Just then, Neville arrived to pick up some freight cars. He was excited. Neville: The brass band is coming. Narrator: Thomas was pleased. Thomas: I like the brass band! Percy: So do I. But Sir Topham Hatt didn't choose me to pick up the brass band. Thomas: Head to the washdown. Then you'll be shiny as a trumpet! Sir Topham Hatt will choose you for sure. Percy: Thank you, Thomas. Narrator: Percy chuffed away. Later, Thomas saw Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, you must pick up the brass band. Thomas: Yes, sir. Narrator: Thomas chugged away. On his way, Thomas saw Percy. Percy: Look at me, Thomas! I'm as shiny as a trumpet! Narrator: Thomas didn't know what to say. He didn't want to upset his best friend. Percy: I'm going to pick up the brass band. Narrator: Thomas chugged away from Percy. Percy: Where are you going, Thomas? Thomas: I have another job. Percy: Okay, thanks for telling me. Narrator: Percy peeped, but Thomas didn't peep back. (scene cuts to the washdown) Thomas got cleaned up. Then he saw Percy. Thomas didn't want to tell Percy about the brass band, so he hid. Percy puffed past. He didn't see Thomas. Thomas was relieved. (Thomas chugs away) Later, Thomas saw Duck. Suddenly, he heard a peep. Thomas: Cinders and ashes! There's Percy again! Narrator: Thomas hid. Percy puffed past. He didn't see Thomas behind Duck's long line of freight cars. Thomas: Thank you, Duck. Narrator: Duck looked puzzled. Thomas chugged quickly away. Later, Thomas waited at a signal. He saw Percy once again. I still don't know what to say to Percy about the brass band, thought Thomas. So he took a different track. Percy puffed by and didn't see Thomas. I must find the band. And I must be quick, thought Thomas. Thomas finally saw the brass band. Thomas: All aboard! Narrator: The brass band got in the freight cars. But they weren't fast enough. Thomas: (impatiently) Hurry up! Narrator: The band hurried. But one player left his trumpet at the far end of the dockside! So, Thomas had to wait. Percy arrived. Percy: (in a sad voice) Why didn't you tell me, Thomas? You tell me everything. Narrator: Thomas felt terrible. He chugged off. Later, Thomas saw Sir Topham Hatt. He was still feeling unhappy. Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, you must take the band to the quarry. Narrator: An idea flew into Thomas's funnel. Thomas: Sir, can Percy take the band to the quarry? Sir Topham Hatt: Percy's delivering the mail. Thomas: If I take the mail, THEN will Percy take the band? Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt agreed. So, Thomas chugged off. Then, he saw Percy. Thomas: I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the brass band. Percy: (annoyed) I'm busy! I have to deliver the mail. Thomas: Percy, I have something to tell you. If I take your mail, then will you take the band? Narrator: Percy was excited. Percy: Yes! Thank you, Thomas! Narrator: Later, Thomas and Percy watched the band play. Thomas: You are my best friend, Percy! From now on, I'll tell you everything. Narrator: And together, Thomas and Percy did their best friend's whistle for everyone to hear.